Foolish Heroic side stories: Foolish Wedding's
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: "Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatimu, dan kuberikan kau sebuah pelukan yang erat. Dikau sebagai sang penyelamat, membalas dengan sebuah kebohongan yang hebat." Menceritakan secara lengkap saat pernikahan Shikamaru Nara dan Yamanaka Ino dalam fic Foolish Heroic. (*mind to Read and Review?)


_Kudengar piano mulai berdenting, membuat kegugupanku menjadi meningkat berkali-kali lipat._

_Kutahu apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain tentang pernikahan ini, namun mundur bukan pilihan yang tepat._

_Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatimu, dan kuberikan kau sebuah pelukan yang erat._

_Dikau sebagai sang penyelamat, membalas dengan sebuah kebohongan yang hebat._

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance)_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: tolong baca dulu _Main Fic 'Foolish Heroic'_ agar mengerti jalan ceritanya, author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

* * *

**_Foolish Heroic side stories: Foolish Wedding's_**

Ia berdiri di balik pintu rumah halaman belakangnya, menunggu untuk diantar ke altar pada timing yang tepat. Rasa kegugupan mulai menyerangnya, ia sadar bahwa semua ini tidak koheren dengan apa yang direncanakan sebelumnya. Ia sedikit memperbaiki tatanan gaun pengantin yang dikenakan, benar-benar nampak sebagai ratu dunia untuk satu hari.

Gaun yang indah berwarna ungu muda, dress dengan bentuk leher _deep scoop_ tanpa lengan yang juga memperlihatkan bagian punggung si pemakainya, ditambah pula dengan aksen renda pada daerah dada hingga pinggul, di bagian pundak yang pada tiap sisinya hanya ada satu tali kecil dihiasi kristal-kristal berwarna _dark purple_, bagian depan gaun hanya sebatas sepuluh senti di atas lutut, sedangkan satu meter panjangnya kain yang menjuntai di bagian belakangnya.

Bukan hanya gaun cantik berbahan satin campuran sutra sebagai esensi, sarung tangan berwarna pastel juga terpasang manis di masing-masing tangan mempelai wanita itu, kerudung jaring ala _bride _tersampir indah di bagian kuncir rendah rambutnya, _high heels_ jenis _pump_ menghiasi kaki jangkungnya. Kesemua itu lengkap menjadi komponen sempurna si pengantin wanita.

Ino, nama pengantin wanita dalam cerita ini. Ia benar-benar nampak gugup hingga arah atensinya berpindah-pindah dari satu direksi ke direksi yang lain. Berkali-kali menghela napas panjang serta menyakinkan diri sendiri, bahwa semua ini akan selesai dan berlalu begitu saja. Tapi, rasanya tidak semudah apa yang dideskripsikan.

Ia sedikit mengintip ke arah luar, dan mendapati sekitar tigaratus lebih undangan berkumpul di halaman belakang rumahnya. Hal ini menjadikan wajar untuk sang ayah tidak mungkin membatalkan acara.

Ting..!

Ting..!

Ting..!

Terdengar olehnya dentingan alunan piano yang memainkan musik klasik karya terpopuler milik Pachelbel. Seketika itu, yakinlah ia bahwa ini waktu untuknya. Menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, genggaman buket bunga mawar merah di tangan kanannya semakin mengerat.

"Kau siap?" tanya sang ayah, orang yang ditanya mengangguk pelan dan menyampirkan lengan kirinya pada lengan kanan si penanya.

"Jangan biarkan aku terjatuh, ayah!"

"_Never ever."_

Dengan mata terpejam, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, terasa semakin meningkat frekuensi detakan jantungnya. Bersama dengan ketiga _bridemaids_ yang mengikutinya di belakang sembari menaburkan kelopak bunga yang sama seperti buketnya, ia menjejakan langkah menuju altar. Melewati karpet merah selebar kurang-lebih dua meter, yang saat ini tiap tamu sudah berdiri guna menghormati keberadaannya sebagai wanita tercantik hari ini.

Ia masih dapat mendengar celotehan para tetamu undangan yang menyatakan berbagai opini, bahwa bukan seorang dari marga Himura yang berdiri di depan altar sana. Itulah realita, mempelai pria sesungguhnya tidak hadir dan terpaksa seorang pahlawan dari masalalu si gadis melanjutkan aksi heroiknya.

Alih-alih berharap sang tunangan datang, Ino malah tak peduli serta mengharapkan ketidakhadiran calon pengantin pria sesungguhnya. Tak ayal ia berpikir seperti itu karena rasa marah yang mendera dalam dada. Ino mengarahkan indera visualnya lurus ke depan, di dapatinya Shikamaru Nara menunggu di temani kedua _maid of honor_-nya.

Ini langkah terakhir, kali ini ia benar-benar di hadapan calon orang yang akan memperistrinya. Ayahnya pun menyerahkan rengkuhan tangan sang gadis pada Shikamaru. Mencium kening Ino seraya berkata...

"Kau pengantin tercantik yang pernah ayah temui." Untuk yang satu itu, Ino benar-benar tidak bisa membendung airmata, ia jadi terharu sungguhan.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera melaksanakan ritual pernikahan Yamanaka Ino dan..." pendeta bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen itu memulai sesinya. Biksu tua yang saat ini ditemani empat rekan sejawatnya terhenti sesaat untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Dan Shikamaru Himura..."

"Maaf pak pendeta, nama saya Shikamaru Nara," ujar Shikamaru. Tentu pemuda itu takkan terima namanya digonta-ganti hanya karena ia yang sebelumnya berniat menjadi tamu undangan, kini bertransformasi menjadi mempelai pria. Lima detik Shikamaru membenarkan marganya, langsung saja seluruh tamu yang ada menjadi agak riuh. Hal ini sebenarnya tidak di luar dari estimasi Ino.

"Maaf, pernikahan antara Yamanaka Ino dan Shikamaru Nara, akan segera dilangsungkan."

"Hmmm... Maaf, bukankah dalam undangan tertulis bahwa mempelai prianya adalah Sai Himura?" Intrupsi itu akhirnya terdengar dari seorang pemuda dengan surai merah bata, di kening sebelah kirinya terdapat tato yang dalam bahasa kanji berarti cinta. Rei Gaara, ia dari perusahaan _Sabaku Corp_.

Ino langsung memberikan picingan mata ke arah suami sahabatnya, di pikirnya ia sudah menanyakan bagaimana spekulasi dari pertanyaan tadi. Kali ini, si pirang _hyper_ itu nampak tenang.

"S_urpriseee_..!"Ia berkata dengan lagak mengejutkan. Membuat Ino tak pelak terkaget dengan kedua mata membulat sempurna.

"Hahahaaaaa..! Bukan masalah besar, itu hanya kesalahan di percetakan undangan,"jawabnya tanpa menunjukan rona bersalah sama sekali. Jangan mengharapkan si penjawab menunjukan raut berdosa, ia malah dengan santainya mengerlingkan mata pada orang yang bertanya. Sakura, untuk kali ini ia malah seperti amat mendukung jawaban bodoh suaminya.

Sontak kakashi dan Shikamaru menahan tawa sekuat mampu mereka saat Naruto berbisik pelan, "aku dan Sakura sudah memikirkan jawabannya dari tadi, antisipasi."

Ampun Tuhan, tobaatt..! Setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Ino saat ini.

Hening seketika, saat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan kegiatan sakral tersebut. Terdengar pendeta itu mulai mengucapkan berbagai petuah yang Ino sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia dan calon suaminya hanya mengikuti apapun yang diperintahkan oleh biksu tua di depan mereka. Saat pendeta meminta mereka untuk berlutut, kembali berdiri, menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, hingga saling berhadapan mengucap janji setia, semuanya mereka lakukan sesuai instruksi.

"Saat ini, saya nyatakan kalian sebagai suami dan..."

"Tunggu duluu..!" Jangan berharap bahwa Sai yang datang, melainkan kakak kedua Ino yang mengintrupsi ucapan biksi itu selanjutnya. Ino, Shikamaru, dan semua orang yang ada secara kontan mengalihkan perhatian pada asal muasal kata. Yamanaka Deidara, dengan santainya ia melambai-lambaikan tangan dan melewati jalur pengantin wanita sebelumnya.

"Naruto, minggir!" Perintahnya pelan. Naruto paham, langsung saja memundurkan satu langkah kebelakang, yang bersamaan Deidara menempati posisi yang memang diperuntukan baginya. Sekarang, sempurna dengan tiga _bridemaids _dan tiga _maid of honor_. _Great_!

"Kau kuhubungi, nonaktif!" bisik kakak tertua Ino pelan.

"_Sorry _bro, di bandara. _Flaying mode_," balasnya pelan, tangan kanannya bergerak terulur guna berjabat tangan dengan Shikamaru.

Sukses anak lelaki Inoichi, kau berhasil membuat semua undangan terperangah dengan kehadiranmu! Semua tatapan heran diterimanya, ia pun jadi merasa bintang yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya. Mau atau tidak, ia sendiri yang harus mencairkan suasana.

"Hmm..._sorry. Actually, i'm the second made of honor. Surprise..!"_

"_Part two..!"_ tambah si kecil Hanabi dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Tuhan..! Apa ini benar-benar suatu pernikahan, kenapa bisa jadi sekonyol ini? Sungguh, ini acara sakral paling bodoh sedunia dan paling konyol sepanjang sejarah. Pernikahan yang seperti ini, pantas masuk dalam _Books Of Record_ sebagai pernikahan terlangka seluruh jagad.

Kepala ino serasa mau pecah. Saat ia menjatuhkan bayangan pada retinanya, tak pelak membuatnya semakin pusing. Bagaimana tidak, di lihatnya ayah, ibu, ibu mertua, ayah mertua dan kakak iparnya malah seperti menikmati lelucon itu. Sungguh, ia meminta semoga Tuhan berkenan mengambil nyawanya.

"_Fine_, pak pendeta? Bisa ikrarkan adik saya sebagai suami-istri sekarang?"

Sehabis mendengarkan ucapan anak kedua pasangan Yamanaka itu, pendeta pun mengulangi kalimatnya untuk mengikrarkan Ino dan Shikamaru sebagai suami dan istri. Hanabi yang bertugas membawa cincin pernikahan maju ke depan, Shikamaru mengambil cincin yang ditahunya untuk Ino dan memasangkannya pada jari manis sebelah kiri istrinya, yang dibalas Ino melakukan hal yang sama terhadap cincin yang tersisa untuk Shikamaru.

Dengan ini, secara absolut marga Yamanaka milik Ino terganti dengan nama barunya. Sekarang ia harus terbiasa dengan panggilannya sebagai nyonya Nara. Semua tamu undangan langsung memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari berbagai sudut pesta. Sakura sendiri, langsung saja memeluk sahabatnya seraya berucap," selamat yaa..!"

Ino hanya tersenyum menerimanya, seluruh annggota kerabat terdekat langsung saja memeluk dan menyalami pengantin baru itu. "Ino, selamat!" lisan ayahnya seraya memberikan pelukan hangat kepada putri bungsu itu. Inoichi bergerak meninggalkan kerumunan keluarganya, ia berjalan menaiki panggung dekat altar, mengambil microfon dan hendak berkata...

"Silahkan pada para semua tamu yang ada untuk menikmati hidangan yang tersedia." Semua orang mengira ia akan membuka sesi _wedding speech_, memberikan kesan-pesan kepada kedua mempelai saat acara pernikahan baru selesai dilangsungkan seperti dalam film-film _western_. Tahunya, hanya untuk menuturkan hal itu.

"Ino, selamat yaa?!" Sakura mengulang kalimat sebelumnya, seraya kembali memeluk Ino.

"Sudahlah Sakura, ayo kita ambil minuman!" ajak suaminya, lantas menarik pergelangan tangan nyonya Uzumaki untuk sekedar mengambil air minum. Di meja panjang yang tertata rapi dengan teknik _buffet_ berbagai macam makanan dan minuman, sehingga para tamu dapat menikmati sesukanya.

Jepret..! Jepreet..! Suara kamera tanda bahwa pelakunya baru saja mengabadikan sebuah momentum. Salah satu anggota _Wedding Organizer_ yang dipekerjakan sebagai fotografer memulai aksinya, ia meminta untuk semua orang berpose seperti inginnya. Tentu, pengantin baru itu yang menjadi pemeran utama di kameranya.

* * *

o

O

o

Ino tidak mengerti, ia seperti merasa sangat kaku. Padahal secara explisit ia tahu, bahwa acara ini miliknya. Akan tetapi yang tak dimengertinya, kenapa ia bisa seperti salah masuk ke dalam pesta orang yang tidak ia kenali. Diliriknya orang yang baru saja menjadi suaminya, mendapati Shikamaru begitu berbeda jauh dengan keadaannya.

Satu demi satu tamu datang mendatangi mereka sekedar untuk menjabatkan tangan dan mengatakan selamat. Harus, Ino diwajibkan untuk memasang tampang yang super manis nampak benar-benar bahagia oleh pernikahan daur ulang ini.

"Surpriseee..!" ucap beberapa kawan lama Ino secara bersamaan saat tepat di hadapannya dan Shikamaru, yang keduanya tanggapi dengan tertawa pelan.

"Akhirnya, pangeran benar-benar menikahi sang _Sleeping Beauty_..!" ucap Lee, dan perkataannya barusan tak ayal membuat Ino tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona herannya. Ia mencoba mencari seberkas ingatan mengenai apa yang dilisankan teman satu alumni sekolah menengah atasnya itu. Shikamaru yang jelas mendapati raut bodoh istrinya, lalu menyenggol pelan lengan Ino. Membuat nyonya Nara itu kembali memasang senyum.

"Tidak kusangka, kalian benar-benar menikah. Ya Tuhan, romantis sekali..!" tambah Tenten

Bukannya Ino tidak tahu arah pembicaraan ini, tapi yang lebih tepatnya ia belum menemukan titik temu dari apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya dengan ingatan yang dimilikinya. Dipamerkannya saja senyum manisnya, membuat orang yakin bahwa ia wanita paling bahagia saat ini. Lee, Tenten, Tayuya, Karin, Shino, dan Shion berjejer hanya untuk berjabatan tangan dengan keduanya. Keenamnya merupakan teman sekolah Ino dan Shikamaru, tentu tahu bagaimana aksi mempelai pria itu saat menyelamatkan Ino dari terjangan bola basket.

"Jangan tampak seperti orang yang tersesat ke pesta orang lain, nona!" Shikamaru berujar pelan saat tidak ada orang lain di dekat mereka.

"aku hanya bingung, _Sleeping Beauty_ apanya?" balas Ino dengan berbisik, memberikan alasan.

"Kau lupa, kita pernah memerankan drama _Sleeping Beauty_?"

Aah, iya! Efek dari kejadian _foolish heroic_ itu membuat Ino harus memerankan peran utama sebagai _Princess _Aurora dan Shikamaru sebagai Pangeran Philip dalam drama sekolah. Itu juga yang menjadikan alasan kuat Shikamaru untuk kembali menciumnya di hadapan seluruh warga sekolah dan pengunjung lainnya. Ia lupa, itu kejadian lebih dari enam tahun yang lalu.

"Kita sedang menjalankan peran masing-masing Ino, dan kau ingat apa kata Asuma-sensei?" jeda beberapa saat, Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan senyuman tipis. Ia membawa-bawa nama Asuma-sensei, guru seni drama di sekolah mereka dulu. Ino terdiam, menunggu Shikamaru melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jika kau sedang berakting, maka jangan berakting setengah-setengah!" ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, masih dengan menatap istrinya lalu berpaling ke arah lain. Tepat saat seseorang berjalan hendak mendekati keduanya. Shikamaru sudah kembali memasang senyum ramah, mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu untuk berjabatkan tangan. Ino pun ikut mengarahkan netraknya pada objek hidup yang mendekat tadi, lelaki dengan tato _'AI'_ di kening sebelah kirinya. Ia yang tadi mengintrupsi pernikahan ini pertama kali.

"Aku tak menyangka ini pernikahanmu, Nara!" ujarnya sambil menyalami tangan kanan Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri membalas ucapan itu dengan tersenyum terlebih dahulu,"yaa...begitulah." Pandangan pria berambut merah bata itu kini beralih pada Ino. Setelah menyalami Shikamaru, tangannya terulur untuk menjabat tangan dengan nyonya Nara, yang langsung saja disambutnya.

"Cantik, aku tak menyangka istrimu secantik ini!" pujinya membuat Ino tersipu.

"Heeii..! Apa itu cantik-cantik pada istri orang?" protes Shikamaru dengan tangan kirinya merengkuh sang istri dari samping. Membuat Ino sedikit terkejut, dan spontan melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan lelaki berambut merah bata itu. Rei Gaara.

Gaara sendiri nampak sangat biasa menerima protesan itu, ia tersenyum yang sepertinya dibuat-buat,"kupikir, aku akan melihat nona ini bersanding dengan anak keluarga Himura," tambahnya lagi. Mendengar kata Himura, menjadikan Ino harus berusaha keras untuk tidak menampakkan emosi marah yang luar biasa terhadapnya.

Tidak tahu kenapa, Gaara yang terkenal dingin bisa seusil itu pada pernikahan ini? Jujur saja, Ino baru kali ini berjumpa dengannya. Sebelumnya ia hanya mendengar tentang pemuda itu dari celotehan ayah, kakak tertuanya dan Naruto. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan urusan bisnis? Entahlah, Ino belum tahu kejelasannya.

"Haai pengantin baru..!" tegur seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Ia bersama nyonya Uzumaki berjalan mendekati pasangan Nara itu.

"Ino, selamat yaa?!" tidak tahu sudah keberapa kalinya Sakura berkata demikian, sambil memeluk sahabatnya ia seperti ingin terisak. Aah..! Mungkin ini efek dari kandungannya, sehingga ia jadi memiliki sikap _baby blue_ seperti itu. Cengeng. Membuat ini cuma bisa mengucapkan terimakasih, membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Shikamaru, mainkan piano dan bernyanyilah untuk istrimu!" Naruto memulai kebiasaan menyebalkannya, ia berkata seperti itu dengan tampang usil yang sudah sangat dihapal siapa saja.

"Yang benar saja, di pernikahanku kau membawakan sebuah lagu. Masa tidak untuk pernikahanmu sendiri?" tambahnya lagi. Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "tidak..tidak..!" ucapnya cepat.

"Ayolah, Shikamaru..!" Sakura ikut-ikutan membantu suaminya membujuk Shikamaru. Kedua pasang suami-istri itu terus saja menggoda Shikamaru untuk melakukan apa yang mereka pinta, yang dijawab selalu dengan gelengan kepala oleh Shikamaru dan sembari berkata 'tidak'.

"Heeeeiii teman-teman, Shikamaru akan membawakan lagu romantis untuk istrinya!" tak kehabisan akal, Naruto berteriak seperti itu untuk menarik perhatian orang lain, dan menjadikan alasan kuat bagi Shikamaru untuk terkejut. Sontak saja, suara Naruto dengan volume keras itu mampu menyedot seluruh perhatian tamu yang ada. Menatap ke arah mereka, dan sorot heran diterima Shikamaru, beberapa orang diantaranya malah sudah menepuk-kan tangan.

"Ayo Pangeran Philip..!" teriak Lee dari sudut lain pesta.

"Ayolah, Shikamaru..!" Inoichi kini ikut-ikutan bersuara, didukung teriakan yang sama dari besan-nya.

Kata-kata 'ayo Shikamaru..!' diterima oleh subjek yang dimaksud dengan riuhnya. Shikamaru sendiri kali ini terlihat terlihat gugup. Ia menghela napas pendek sesaat, lalu kembali tersenyum. Ia seperti terdiam sejenak, menggunakan iq dengan tataran jeniusnya untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Shikamaru mengalihkan netranya pada sesosok Rei Gaara, tersenyum sangat tipis. Ia kembali menghela napas pendek, "oke, oke...! Baiklah."

Penerimaan dari Shikamaru itu disambut dengan tepuk tangan sedemikian nyaringnya dari berbagai sudut, "harap kau ingat kata-kata Asuma-sensei barusan," katanya pelan terhadap istrinya sebelum kembali memberikan senyuman kepada siapa saja yang melihat ke arahnya.

Ia sendiri melepas jasnya, menitipkannya pada Naruto dan berjalan ke arah piano di panggung dekat altar, yang tadi dimainkan saat Ino melangkahkan kakinya memasuki acara sakral ini. Shikamaru mendudukan dirinya tempat di depan piano, para anggota _Wedding Organizer_-pun membantu menyiapkan mikrofon dan memberikan penyanggah tepat di hadapan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melakukan perenggangan terhadap jari-jarinya , sedari tadi ia memikirkan lagu apa yang bisa dan pantas untuk dibawakannya. Lantas, tak lama ia tersenyum tipis terhadap piano di depannya. Bermakna, ia menemukan hal tepat untuk direalisasikan. Pandangan Shikamaru lalu berpindah dan mendapati sang istri berjalan mendekat, yang diikuti oleh para undangan lainnya.

"Shikamaru..! Aku padamu, apapun yang terjadi aku tetap padamu. _I'm into you, babe_!" teriak si biangkerok, bermaksud memberikan semangat pada Shikamaru, yang ditanggapi Shikamaru dengan tersenyum sambil menaikkan kedua lengan bajunya. Ia menarik napas sesaat, mulai memainkan intro lagu dengan dentingan piano-nya.

_'I think you're pretty without any makeup on._

_I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong._

_I knew you got me so you let your walls come down._

_Down...'_

Terdengar alunan suara merdunya membawakan lagu _Teenage Dream _gubahan Boyce Avenue. Kontan, menjadikan alasan kuat bagi Ino untuk tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Bagaimana tidak, karena Shikamaru lebih keren dari peng-_cover_ lagu aslinya.

_'Before you met me i was alright but things were kinda heavy._

_You brought me to life._

_Now every february you'll be my valentine._

_Valentine...!_

_Let's just talk all through the night._

_There's no need to rush._

_We can dance until we die._

_You and i will be young forever..!'_

Dentingan piano melankolis berpadu dengan suaranya. Ia memiliki artikulasi yang sempurna saat mengucapkan setiap isi lirik itu, sama sekali tidak ada kesalahannya dalam membawakan lagu tersebut. Harus diakui, Shikamaru seorang pria multi talenta.

_'You make me feel like i'm living a teenage dream._

_The way you turn me on i can't sleep._

_Let's run away and don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back...!_

_My heart stops when you look at me._

_Just one touch, now baby, i believe this is real._

_So take a chance and don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back..!_

_When you're around me life's like a movie scene._

_I wasn't happy until you became my queen._

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece._

_I'm complete..!'_

Ia melanjutkan lagunya, dan apa yang Shikamaru lakukan mampu membuat orang berdecak kagum. Ino mendapati tamu seperti menikmati hiburan dari mempelai pria dadakan itu. Lalu saat ia dan semua orang berpikir ia akan melanjutkan lirik lagu Katy Perri, pemuda itu sukses membuat premis yang ada menjadi salah saat ia melanjutkan dengan lagu yang berbeda.

_So girl come on._

_You got it wrong._

_To prove i'm right._

_I put it in a song..!_

_I don't know why._

_You're being shy._

_And turn away when i look in your eyes._

_Everyone else in the room can see it._

_Everyone else but you..!_

Ino tahu, ia sangat kenal lagu yang dibawakan suaminya. _That's What Makes You Beautiful_ milik _boy band_ One Direction itu sukses Shikamaru bawakan dengan ala gubahan grup musik asal Florida. Rasanya, kali ini pemuda Nara itu harus mengganti nama menjadi Shikamaru Manzano.

_'Baby you light up my world like nobody else._

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed._

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell._

_You don't know..!_

_You don't know you're beautiful._

_That's what makes you beautiful...!'_

Tepat di kalimat lirik terakhir, Shikamaru menghentikan dentingan piano dan bernyanyi tanpa alunan apapun seraya menunjuk tepat ke arah Ino. Langung saja, tepuk tangan dengan nyaringnya terdengar dari tiap sisi pesta. Untuk Ino, jangan tanyakan betapa sulitnya ia menyembunyikan senyum bodohnya.

Pandangan Ino teralih pada pria bernama Rei Gaara, ia yang menatap suaminya di depan sana dengan kekaguman yang tak bisa ditutupi. Bersamaan dengan itu, kembali terngiang ucapan Shikamaru mengingatkan kata-kata Asuma-sensei, 'jika kau sedang berakting, maka jangan berakting setengah-setengah!'. Ia benar-benar mengaplikasikan-nya.

_'You don't know..._

_You don't know you're beautiful._

_You don't know you're beautiful._

_And that's what makes you beautiful..!'_

Empat kalimat lirik terakhir lagu Shikamaru, ia langsung disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang begitu luar biasa sebagai apresiasi kepadanya. Ia berdiri, membungkakkan badan tanda memberi hormat kepada seluruh tamu yang ada. Ini saatnya, Ino berjalan mendekatinya dengan semua keyakinan yang ia miliki.

"Inoo..!"panggil Sakura pelan, namun tidak dipedulikannya. Shikamaru yang melihat istrinya berjalan mendekati pun ikut mengeliminasi jarak. Begitu rentang mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti, Ino meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Shikamaru, mendekatkan tubuh mereka begitu rekat. Bersikap seolah memberikan kecupan di pipi suaminya, "_give me your best kiss_, dan setelah itu siapkan pipimu untuk tamparanku nanti!" bisiknya pelan.

_"With pleasure!"_ mendengarnya, Ino kembali menatap Shikamaru dan tersenyum tipis. Dipejamkan matanya, lalu ia dekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Shikamaru, dan detik kemudian untuk ketiga kalinya tidak ada yang menghalangi ciuman mereka. Selepas ciuman itu, Shikamaru memeluk istrinya dan tertawa saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia menerima tepuk tangan yang meriah. Ino sendiri, untuk menutupi wajahnya yang pastinya merona parah karena menahan berbagai emosi di pundaknya.

Dirasakan Ino tangan kanan Shikamaru terlepas dari dekapannya. Saat dilirik, ia dapati Gaara kembali mendekat untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Maaf, tadi aku lupa mengatakan semoga kalian bahagia," ujarnya. Kali ini benar-benar terlihat tulus. Shikamaru hanya membalas ucapan selamat itu dengan senyuman, "dan tolong, jangan katakan cantik pada istri orang lain!" balas lelucon Shikamaru, masih dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Gaara hanya mampu membalas dengan cara yang sama, dan saat tautan tangan mereka terlepas, ia menjauh dari keduanya.

Dalam pelukan Shikamaru, Ino seperti kesulitan untuk bernapas. Bukan karena dekapan pria itu yang terlalu erat, melainkan ia setengah mati menahan inginnya untuk menampar berkali-kali wajah Shikamaru. Sebab semua adegan mesra itu sempat tertangkap kamera oleh si fotografer, dan Shikamaru yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Test..! Test..!" ujar seseorang di atas panggung sembari memperbaiki tatanan microfon lain yang baru di dapatnya dari panitia _Wedding Organizer. _Naruto dan kelakuannya itu sukses menarik perhatian seluruh tamu, tidak tahu kali ini apa yang akan dilakukan manusia nan sulit di tebak itu. Dari atas panggung ia memberikan senyum andalannya.

"Oke, semuanya silahkan duduk. Sakura, sini sayang!" Sakura yang dipanggil, lantas mengikuti mau suaminya. Ia naik ke panggung dengan membawa dua buah jenis gelas. Sakura memberikan _tulip champagne glass_ yang berisikan sampanye kepada suaminya, sedangkan _stem cocktail glass_ dikhususkan untuk minuman _cocktail_ tetap pada genggamannya. Maklum, tidak mungkin ia meminum jenis anggur putih dalam keadaan hamil.

Naruto mengangkat agak tinggi gelas yang diterimanya, mengartikan untuk seluruh orang yang ada untuk duduk pada tempat yang disediakan dan memegang gelas di atas meja mereka. Para undangan yang memang dari kalangan menengah ke atas, tentu mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan pemuda itu. Langsung saja mengikuti apa yang diminta oleh orang yang siap membuka acara _wedding speech_.

"Oke, ini saatnya untuk bercuap-cuap,"Naruto membuka sesi dengan sedikit leluconnya, yang disambut tawa pelan oleh tamu yang ada.

"Selamat untuk sahabatku, Ino dan Shikamaru yang baru saja menyusul kami," Sakura ikut ambil bagian.

"Kalau saja bola yang kulempar tidak meleset dari ring, aku yakin Shikamaru takkan menikahimu, Ino."Naruto melanjutkan kelucuannya, jelas saja disambut tawa oleh orang-orang yang tahu kejadian itu. Shikamaru dan Ino, yang saat ini duduk di bangku paling depan hanya mampu tersenyum simpul sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Kami tidak mau bicara banyak. Cuma, semoga Shikamaru dan Ino selalu bahagia." Sakura menambahkan.

"Mari bersulang untuk kedua mempelai." Naruto kembali bersuara, dan apa yang ia katakan mampu mempengaruhi semua tamu yang ada untuk mempertemukan bagian tubuh gelas mereka satu sama lain sehingga terdengar bunyi benturan pelan kaca.

"Paman Shikaku, ayo katakan sesuatu pada menantumu." Perkataan Naruto langsung membuat seisi pesta gaduh untuk meminta Shikaku maju ke atas pentas dan melanjutkan sesi _wedding speech_ ini. Mau tak mau, Shikaku bersama Yoshino berjalan dan naik ke atas panggung.

"Hanya ingin berterimakasih, karena Inoichi bersedia putrinya yang cantik diperistri oleh anak kami yang pemalas akut itu." Shikaku berkata terlebih dahulu.

"Ino, selamat datang di keluarga barumu." Yoshino melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin dituturkan suaminya. "Semoga kalian bahagia, sejahtera, dan segala hal yang baik menyertai kalian," sambung ibu Shikamaru itu.

"Mungkin untuk sekarang, hanya itu saja yang dapat kami katakan. Aku yakin selanjutnya giliranmu, Inoichi." Shikaku menutup bagiannya, dan sama kejadian saat ia diminta naik ke pantas, Inoichi seperti dipaksa untuk maju. Tidak ditemani sang istri atau dua putranya yang lain, Inoichi naik sendiri ke atas panggung.

"Curang, tidak ada yang mau menemaniku di sini," itulah kalimat pertama yang diberikan oleh ayah keluarga Yamanaka. Langsung saja disambut tawa oleh setiap orang yang ada.

"Aku juga tidak mau banyak bicara, cuma aku harapkan semoga pernikahan putriku langgeng. Lalu..." kalimat Inoichi terdengar menggangtung. Bukannya melanjutkan fonemnya, ia malah tersenyum terlebih dahulu pada Shikamaru, "untuk sang _hero_, terimakasih atas semua tindakan heroikmu." Hening sesaat setelah Inoichi berkata seperti itu, nampak pria tua itu bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Kurasa, hanya itu yang mampu aku katakan. Shikamaru, aku harap kau bisa mengatakan lebih banyak di sini dari pada kami."

Tak perlu merasa rancu mengenai mereka yang hanya sedikit berbicara untuk _wedding speech_. Sekalipun Inoichi dan pasangan Uzumaki itu sudah berlatih sebelumnya, namun kata-kata yang mereka persiapkan khusus kepada seorang dari marga Himura. Dan adanya pergantian mempelai, membuat semuanya bingung mau berkata apa.

Lantas yang lebih tak mengherankan adalah Shikaku dan Yoshino, tidak ada sama sekali bagi kedua orang tua Shikamaru untuk mempersiapkan _wedding speech_. Mereka semua sadar, sedikit salah ucap maka ketahuanlah pernikahan yang direka ulang ini. Maka lebih baik cari aman saja, lagi pula tidak ada yang mengharuskan _wedding speech_ berjam-jam lamanya.

Sudah dapat ditebak apa yang akan terjadi, kan? Tentu, Shikamaru untuk kedua kalinya naik ke atas pentas yang sama. Ia berjalan dengan membawa jenis gelas yang sama saat Naruto di atas panggung, _tulip champagne glass_. Belum mengucapkan apa-apa di depan microfon, terlebih dahulu ia tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya, lain kali aku sendiri yang akan mengetikan namaku di percetakan undangan agar tidak salah seperti ini." Apa yang dituturkan Shikamaru tadi spontan mendapatkan tawa dari semua yang mendengarkan.

"Aku tahu, semua pasti merasa aneh. Terutama aku, saat pendeta mengatakan Shikamaru Himura." Ino bahkan ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan suaminya, "aku sempat mendengar, bahwa aku bukan pengantin yang sebenarnya. Tapi rasanya..." kalimat Shikamaru menggantung, ia memperlihatkan cincin di jari manis kirinya sebagai lanjutan fonemnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa itu Sai Himura?"

Ino tahu, Shikamaru melakukannya untuk menghapus semua pikiran negatif tentang pernikahan ini. Ia berdusta, dan kebohongan itu membuatnya menambah bintang kepahlawanan.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku menyelamatkan seorang gadis dari terjangan bola basket. Aku tidak dijadikan pahlawan, melainkan pengeran dalam drama."Semua orang terdiam demi mendengar apa yang akan selanjutnya Shikamaru utarakan.

"Aku masih ingat apa yang kukatakan untuk si putri tidur. Aku mengatakannya, dan sang putri menjadi ratuku. Maka, kali ini akan kukatakan lagi agar selamanya ia menjadi ratuku..." untuk kesekian kalinya Shikamaru mengawangkan kalimatnya, menyiapkan bagian klimaks untuk semua yang ia ujarkan.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mencuri, berbohong dan menipu. Tapi jika aku harus mencuri, maka aku akan mencuri semua kutukan yang dilimpahkan padamu. Dan kalau aku harus berbohong, aku akan membohongi takdir agar ia tidak merenggut sinar indah di matamu yang saat ini terpejam. Dan jika..." ucapan Shikamaru terhenti, ia menatap lurus ke arah Ino dengan senyuman manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Jika aku harus menipu, maka akan kutipu kematian supaya ia tidak mengambilmu dari sisiku."Tepat saat Shikamaru menuntaskan kalimatnya, semua orang yang ada langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya.

"Syukurlah, memang kesalahan di percetakan yaa, Ino?" Shion bersuara, orang yang ditegur sama sekali tidak menyadari eksistensi sosok lain yang saat ini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Yaa, beruntungnya! Shikamaru berhasil menghapus semua kebimbangan siapa saja.

Ino tersenyum, mendapati temannya berkata seperti itu. Dilihatnya Shikamaru, pria itu benar-benar cocok sebagai aktor. Ia mampu menipu prilakunya dan membuat siapa saja termanipulasi.

"Mohon bersulang sekali lagi, untuk ratuku yang telah bangun dari tidurnya,"mengucapkannya dan Shikamaru memiliki keyakinan, setelah ini ia akan diintrogasi oleh semua keluarga yang sadar akan aktingnya.

Seluruh yang ada kembali mendentingkan gelasnya. Hanya satu yang tidak, istrinya sendiri. Ino tersenyum melihati Shikamaru yang tetap pada posisinya di atas panggung sambil meneguk habis isi di dalam gelasnya. Secara implisit, hilanglah niatnya untuk memberikan tindakan destriktif berulang-ulang pada wajah sang suami.

"Aku hanya akan memberikanmu satu tamparan, Shikamaru."Ia melisankan kalimat tadi dengan sangat pelan, hingga hanya indra audiotorinya saja yang mampu menerima.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**A/N:**

Sebenarnya, ini salah satu dari ketiga side story untuk _Foolish Heroic_. Saya sengaja membuat cerita tentang pernikahan Shikamaru dan Ino, karena merasa interest dengan scene pernikahan mereka. fic ini, merupakan bagian terlengkap pada saat pernikahan ShikaIno di _Foolish Heroic._

Bagian tersulit untuk fic ini, saat Shikamaru mengucapkan kalimat untuk sang putri tidur dalam drama dan petikan di fic dengan rima huruf konsonan T, karena pada dasarnya saya bukan seorang yang puitis. Saya berpikir keras dan akhirnya puas sendiri!*teruji, saat saya senyum-senyum gak jelas sendiri saat membaca ulangnya.

Bagaimana, readers suka dengan _side story_ ini? semoga saja iya. Jangan lupa juga mengikuti cerita utama dari fic ini yaa?!*yang ehem...ehemm...ga update, eheeemm..! masalah update-an fic, tunggu saja. Pasti gak lama muncul kok chapter barunya.*cari aman.

So, Reviem Pleasee...!


End file.
